Dumb Devil Fruits I make up during class (when I should be working)
by TuxedoGreymon
Summary: These are some Devil Fruits I make up during school. Use them if you like, updates are random.
1. Dumb Fruits

Tap Tap Fruit  
Type: Paramythia

Power: allows a person to "tap" into the powers and properties of whatever they happen to be in contact with. For example, if they were to tap a brick, they could give themselves the durability of brick. Or if they were to tap onto a talented swordsman, they'd get their strength and abilities.

Weaknesses: Standard devil fruit weaknesses. User can't fully tap into another's devil fruit powers. For example, if someone tapped into the powers of a person who ate the Gum Gum Fruit, they could either stretch or be immune to blunt force. But not both, and to a smaller degree. More individual powers, the weaker those powers are.

Charge Charge Fruit  
Type: Paramythia

Powers: allows users to charge themselves with energy, giving increased speed, strength, and durability for short burst. Also able to charge electronic objects and regular objects with an explosive property. To a limited extent this can be given to other people. Either he explosive or the charges property.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. And all objects have a limited energetic capacity. If a person isn't durable enough to handle the power given, their body will suffer catastrophic internal damage.

Napalm Napalm Fruit  
Type: Logia

Powers: Allows a person to turn into, and create an extremely flammable liquid, which can burn as hot as even magma sometimes. The flames can also produce an extremely poisonous smoke. Due to the oily nature, the user can float above water, negating the Devil Fruit weakness when in their Logia form. Otherwise having the standard Devil Fruit weakness.

Gem Gem Fruit  
Type: Logia

Powers: ability to create, become, and grow gems and crystals. The user can use this power to make highly durable crystals from their own bodies and from the area. Due to the unique properties of crystals, they can be made to grow on their own to massive sizes. Also a unique ability, the crystals can refract and contain light energy, making them extremely useful against the Pika Pika no mi. Also, the gems are hard, but not necicauily tough. If hit at the correct angle, they will shatter quite easily. Otherwise, Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

Dragon Dragon Fruit: Model: West  
Type: Zoan (mythical)

Powers: the physically strongest and largest of the dragon dragon fruits. The fruit gives the user extreme physical strength and magma hot fire. The user's animal form can range depending on their spirit and physical power. Can range from the size of a house cat, to the size of a large Sea King. Unfortunately, this is also the slowest of the Dragon Dragon Fruit due to its incredible destructive power.

Weakness: slowest one of its kind. Also, like all who've eaten the dragon dragon fruit, have an innate fear of any blade that's black in coloration. Yoru and Haki covered swords are easily able to cleave through the scales of those kinds of Zoan Fruits.

King King Fruit  
Type: Paramythia

This fruit haves a person the ability to command almost everyone around them. The voice is unable to be resisted, and they must follow the user's commands no matter what it is. With the awakening of this fruit... it can prove to be the most frightening.

Weaknesses: the user cannot command someone with conquerors Haki, as a king cannot control another king through a simple order. Otherwise Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses. (Small tangent, another weakness, although this depends on the person. You think somebody with this would actually train? No. they'd be weak as all hell most likely)


	2. One third the dumb for three fifths?

Quantum Quantum Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: hailed as the most complicated to use Devil Fruit in existence. The fruit functions on three basic properties. "Superposition", "observation", and "Entanglement". The property of superposition means the user or desired object can be in multiple states desired by the user, wether in location or form. The property of observation means depending on how the decided object is viewed, the form of the object changes. A Boulder could be a Cannon on one side, while on the other side, its unseeable. And Entanglement allows two objects to become entangled, and the information to be switched and moved.

Weaknesses: the fruit is extremely complicated to use, and new abilities are frequently being found. To the point the user may never unlock the full potential of the fruit. Otherwise, standard devil fruit weaknesses. (Keep in mind, I'm not a physicist. So if you actually know about Quantum Physics, and didn't look it up on the internet like I did, feel free to correct and change the fruit.)

Flesh Flesh Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: allows one to absorb, and change the flesh of themselves or others. At first, many assume this ability to simply effect skin, but in truth, it refers to all biological matter, from skin, to brains, to bone. One of the most dangerous abilities caused by this fruit are "Infect" and "Evolve". Infect causes the user to synthesize a variety of bacteria within that can cause any number of diseases. But Evolve allows the user to modify an organism however they see fit. Organisms modified by the user aren't as affected as the user themselves by standard Devil fruit weaknesses, but are still susceptible to them.

Weaknesses: the user is still flesh and blood, also held to the standard weaknesses of the devil fruit.

(As to why I don't use the Japanese names? Well, I don't know Japanese. I know German. And I don't feel comfortable using an online translator. You know Japanese? Good for you, use that name instead. I post these out of boredom. These are pretty much shower thought Devil fruits)


	3. Start the day with a healthy dumb fruit

Space Space Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: allows the user to contract, expand, bridge, rip and bend the space around them. This has a similar affect on time, since space and time are two expressions of the same thing.

Weaknesses: the effects can be reversed by anyone with the yami yami no Mi, or another fruit with gravitational based abilities.

Human Human Fruit, model: Demon

Powers: Allows the user to transform into a large demonic entity with extreme physical strength and speed, along with leathery upside down wings that allow for flight. The size of which is not giant, but much larger than an average person. The user can also create a "Hellfire" that doesn't burn in the traditional sense. The pain caused is purely psychological, and cause no actual physical damage.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit weaknesses, along with a weakness to the Human Human Fruit, model: Angel.

pyroclastic pyroclastic fruit (WIP on name)

Type: Logia

Allows the user to transform into a mix of superheated gases, ash, and solidified volcanic rock. Capable of burning almost as hot as magma itself. Able to evaporate some measure of water.

Weaknesses: when exposed to large quantities of water, the user will turn into a muddy, or more solid substance and are more susceptible to damage. Otherwise, Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

Tag Tag Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: the user initiates a game of "Tag." This can have two effects. Either the user causes a game of "freeze" tag, or "time" tag. When playing freeze tag, the person touched by the user becomes frozen in place, and unable to move until the game is over. When playing time Tag, the person the user touches is "It". If the person who's it doesn't touch somebody else, than the person who's it dies once the time decided by the user ends. More than one person can be tagged at a time in both.

Weaknesses: if the person who's it tags the user, and the user doesn't tag somebody else within the time decided originally, the user will die. Otherwise, standard devil fruit weaknesses.P


	4. Maybe I ate the Dumb Dumb Fruit?

Growth Growth Fruit

Type: paramecia

Powers: allows the user to grow in size, and regrow body parts from the user's own body. The effect only works directly on the user's body, and doesn't extend beyond.

Weaknesses: the regrowth of organs, limbs, and other body parts is painful... very painful. Otherwise, Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

Sub Sub Fruit (no better name... you dirty boy)

Type: Logia

Powers: allows the user to create, transform, and manipulate a sub zero gas or liquid helium substance. So cold it can flash freeze almost anything, even fire. Many things flash frozen break on contact due to the rapid temperature change.

Weaknesses: anything sufficiently hot will be able to resist the rapid cooling of the Sub Sub Fruit. Also standard devil fruit weaknesses.

Deer Deer Fruit, model: Wendigo

Type: Zoan

Powers: allows the user to transform into a massive, starving looking humanoid deer creature with razor sharp teeth and claws, and covered with fur on the massive arms. The person with the fruit can shift through space to hunt whatever caught its strength.

Weaknesses: the user suffers from extreme cannibalistic desires, even when outside Zoan form. Otherwise, standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

Guard Guard Fruit

Type: paramecia

Powers: allows the user to summon a spirit known as a guardian from their shadow. The spirit has incredible strength and is incredibly durable. The appearance of the spirit depends on who uses it, as everyone's shadow and spirit is slightly different.

Weaknesses: the shadow has a mind of its own possibly. Not true consciousness, but a will that may cause it to disobey the user of a situation places them in avoidable danger. If the user were to be separated from the shadow, the user wouldn't be able to summon a guardian.

Gamma Gamma Fruit

Type: paramecia

Powers: allows the user to produce high amounts of radiation. The radiation does as normal radiation would do, and can cause radiation poisoning and sickness. Also, the gamma rays can become extremely hot. The user also become immune to the effects of radiation.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

Twin Twin Fruit

Type: paramecia

Powers: allows the user to create copies of themselves. Each copy being as strong as the original.

Weaknesses: each clone varies slightly from the original and the other, and an observant person can tell them apart. When a clone is knocked into the user, the clone disappears back into the user's body. When a clone makes another clone, the clone is degraded slightly, and not perfect. This effect can continue to have some... undesirable effects. When the original is hurt, the others feel it. Otherwise, standard devil fruit weaknesses.


	5. My pirate laugh? Dumbumbumbumbumbumbumbu

Pressure Pressure Fruit

Type: paramecia

Powers: allows the user to cause any object they come in contact with to become extremely pressurized or depressurize or to whatever degree the user wishes. The object keeps its actual weight though.

Weaknesses: to pressurize the object, the user must come in contact with it. The object doesn't loose its mass. Otherwise, standard devil fruit weaknesses.

Cable Cable Fruit

Type: paramecia

Powers: allows the user to create cables from their body of varying thickness, all over 1mm in diameter. The cables are incredibly strong, and the user is able to control the conductivity of these cables.

Weaknesses: Standard devil fruit weaknesses. When put under enough stress, the cables will snap.

Hard Hard Fruit

Type: paramecia

Powers: gives the user to ability to control the hardness of there own body. Giving them the ability to make their body as hard as steel, or as soft as a pillow.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit weaknesses.

Pact Pact Fruit

Type: paramecia

Powers: the power of this fruit allows the user to make "Pacts" with others. The pact grants another person a sort of wish that is carried out. After the wish is granted, the Pact must be payed. The pact is payed by the user taking away a part of the person who made the pact, gaining an aspect of them. Whether it be knowledge, an ability, almost anything.

Weaknesses: if the pact is somehow not completed, and the person the user deals with doesn't get what they wished for, the user will not gain the payment of the pact.

Pig Pig Fruit, Model: Entelodonts

Type: Zoan

Powers: gives the user to power to turn into a massive extinct Entelodont. Entelodonts have massive fangs and extremely tough skin and skulls. The jaws are also incredibly strong, like the user them self when in that state.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

Buff Buff Fruit

Type: paramecia

Power: gives the user the power to enhance and lower the positive and negative attributes people and objects around them.

Weaknesses: the user is unable to buff themselves. The user should have high knowledge of who they're using this power on. Otherwise they could end up increasing a strength or decreasing a weakness that the user considers to be one or the other.


	6. Update for a special boygirl

To a certain guest. One, there are pleanty of non stories on the site. And two, it's either one really. Paramythia Is used in the unedited funimation dub after water 7, so I can use whatever I want for that as long as it was said in an official dub. 


	7. A quickening

Host Host Fruit Type: paramecia

Powers: allows the user to become a parasitic life form that takes up residence inside the bodies of others. As a parasite, the user can do many things within a host. From completely destroying their insides, to enhancing and eventually taking over their mind. Prolonged exposure results in the host sprouting fungal growths all over the body. As long as the user is inside the Host, they have access to the Host's devil fruit power if they have one. As the parasitic form is essentially part of the host.

Weaknesses: if the host has strong enough Haki, the parasite can be rejected. Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

Clean Clean Fruit Type: paramecia

Powers: gives the user the ability to clean any substance. The cleaning means that the surface affected has any irregularities with the surface. Like if a cliff is jagged and irregular, the power can cause the cliff to become smoothed out with the most inward part of the cliff.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses

Plastic Plastic Fruit Type: paramecia

Powers: gives the user two abilities. One is the ability to produce plastic of varying quality. Also the ability to increase the plasticity of another object, making it easier to directly and permanently deform. The user can reverse the effects of the plastic deformation.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit weaknesses

Cat Cat Fruit, model: Nemean Lion Type: Zoan

Powers: gives the user the power to turn into a mythical large lion. Along with the typical increased strength, speed, and bite of the normal cat cat fruit, model: lion, it makes the external part of body completely indestructible.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit weaknesses. Along side the fact only the external body is indestructible. The inside of the mouth however, is vulnerable.

Trick Trick Fruit Type: paramecia

Powers: gives the user the power to trick another's body or mind of anything the user desires. It can affect all the senses, and trick the mind into sending false signals of anything. Also can affect machines meant to observe themselves of others.

Weaknesses: if the affected target realizes the trick, the user's trick will fade away instantly. 


	8. Weekend 1 of dumb

Clay Clay Fruit

Type: Logia

Powers: gives user the ability to become and create clay. As clay is naturally more plastic than liquid or purely solid, the hits from attacks often get stuck inside of the clay body without harming the user. When water is added to the clay, it becomes less solid. Hits don't do as much damage, but the user becomes much faster.

Weaknesses: when exposed to extreme heat, the clay will harden and leave the user vulnerable to regular attacks. Standard devil fruit Weaknesses.

Amp Amp Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Power: Gives the user the ability to amplify any sound that comes from their body, or as a result of the body's action. From a footstep to hitting an object.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses. Alongside anything that would dampers sound

Twist Twist Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Power: Gives the user the power to cause objects to twist. Like causing the air to twist and form a tornado. Or any number of things to twist.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit weaknesses.

Snake Snake Fruit, model: Hydra

Type: Zoan

Powers: gives the user the power to turn into a massive hydra. Every part of the creatures body is poisonous. From the blood to the spit to the skin. When damaged, it'll simply regenerate. And when an appendage or head is removed, the user will grow an extra one. These disappear when becoming human.

Weaknesses: if the stump of a wound is burned, they'll disappear. Standard devil fruit Weaknesses.

Storm Storm Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: Gives the user the ability to create weather patterns of many kinds and sizes. From a drizzle that fits in the palm of their hand, to a hurricane that can span 1000 kilometers. One of the handful of Fruits hailed to be able to "End the World".

Weaknesses: the weather caused can become unstable depending on the user's mood. Standard devil fruit Weaknesses.

Signal Signal Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Power: gives the user the ability to send, receive and understand a variety of signals that aren't spoken. From those of a Den Den Mushi, to the small electrical impulses inside a person's mind.

Weaknesses: sometimes a signal can be too much for a user to handle. Standard devil fruit Weaknesses.

Tech Tech Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Power: gives the user to produce any technology from their body, made of any material. The true potential of this fruit can be reached by a person with technical knowledge.

Weaknesses: the tech produced can only be things the user already understands and actually would know how to build and how it would actually function. Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.


	9. There can only be dimb

Bottle Bottle Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: allows a user to bottle up substances or aspects of a substance. For example, the user could remove the heat of an object, and bottle it up inside a bottle. Or bottle up a person's youth. The bottles cannot be broken from the inside.

Weaknesses: on the outside, the bottles are no different than regular glass bottles. Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

Coat Coat Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Gives the user the power to coat themselves and other objects in a "Coat." The coat can have many properties depending on what the user decides to give them. Ranging from fireproof to extreme weight.

Weaknesses. When placed under standing water, the coat will be washed away. Standard devil fruit Weaknesses.

Sculpt Sculpt Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: gives the user the ability to sculpt their own body. The user can youse substances from around their environment as extra material.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses. When knocked unconscious, the user will loose all the sculpted changes and material they added to themselves.

Spore Spore Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: gives the user the ability to produce poisonous or infectious spores from their body. These spores can grow into mushroom like organisms that can have numerous effects on the body, and vary in many different ways.

Weaknesses: Standard devil fruit Weaknesses, the user needs to have a fairly strong grasp on biology to use it to its full effect.

Human Human Fruit, model: Angel

Type: Zoan

Powers: gives the user of the Fruit the ability to transform into an angelic creature. Gives the standard Zoan abilities, along with feathery wings. The user is also given access to "Heaven's Thunder". The ability to produce electric javelins and spears that can be thrown at the speed of lightening.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses. The user can also only harm people that are considered "Evil." Which can mean many things depending on the user. But if someone is truly pure of heart, the user cannot even touch them. Also weak to the human Human Fruit, model: Demon.

Human Human Fruit, model: Archdemon

Type: Zoan

Powers: Gives the user similar abilities to the regular Human Human Fruit, model: Demon, but to a more advanced degree. The full form is smaller, only roughly half he size. But what it lacks in size, it makes up for in raw power. The body is also less scaled, and has a more smoothe, skin like body with a pattern over it, the pattern carrying on the user. The mouth being filled with fangs and the head having two sets of horns on top, along with massive wings. With the extreme strength of the user, comes an advanced form of the hellfire power. The flames now can burn away at a person's life force. The user can also use the chill of the underworld to an extant. Channeling it through the winds or a weapon.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses. Along with a reduced weakness to the Angel devil fruit.


	10. I don't feel good

Lock Lock Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: Gives the user the ability to lock and unlock anything they desire. From a chest to something about or within a person.

Weaknesses: Standard devil fruit Weaknesses. And if somebody finds the key to the object, the effect can be reversed.

Fractal Fractal Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: gives the user the ability to create a spherical area around them. Within this area, the user can affect the space and objects around them in a manner similar to visual representations of fractals. The world acts as it normally would otherwise.

Weaknesses: the effect is only inside of the spherical area. Standard devil fruit Weaknesses.

Flow Flow Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: gives the user the ability to cause objects around them to flow with varying viscosity. From barely at all to flowing easier than water. This affect can also go to humans.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses. If the user for some reason also has a naturally flowing body, the effect won't be as useful.

Golem Golem Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: gives the user the ability to create golems out of nearly any substance, that follow the user's commands no matter what it may be.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses. The user must give the golems one day of rest every week. If this rest isn't given, then the golems are at risk of going on a rampage.

Void Void Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: Gives the user access to a separate dimension that's completely empty. Anything placed within there is put in a state of suspended animation. Sending it requires direct physical or indirect contact through a substance.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses

Blood Blood Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: gives the user the ability to manipulate the blood of others around them, including the ability to turn blood onto a solid or gaseous state within the user.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

Spirit Spirit Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: gives the user the ability to force another's spirit out of their own body. Leaving them unable to interact with the world around them. This doesn't kill them however, only leaving the body in a coma. The user can force the spirit to return by touching the body again. Or put the spirit in another body. Also gives the user to force themselves out of their own body. The user can gain access to the "Power of Undeath", giving them the power to manipulate a green energy substance that can create great heat, cold, concussive force, and harm spirits.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses. Even when leaving the body, haki due to its spiritual nature affects them.


	11. I'll never stop! ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Shatter Shatter Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: Gives the user the ability to shatter objects like they were made of glass. The actual shattering doesn't directly kill the target however. Just leaving them in pieces.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses

Bone Bone Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: allows the user the ability to grow their own bones. Either out of their body or inside. Even if a bone were to be removed from the body, the user still has the ability to make the separated bones grow.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

Lizard Lizard Fruit, model: Monitor

Type: Zoan

Powers: gives the user the ability to transform into a monitor lizard. This allows them regular Zoan powers, along with the added ability of regeneration by shedding their skin. This also makes them grow slightly in size. The bite is also venomous and septic.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses. And when exposed to cold in Zoan form, will be forced into a low movement state.

Rule Rule Fruit

Type: Paramythia

Powers: gives the user the ability to bend the rules of reality within themselves and a 10 meter sphere around them.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses. The user cannot outright break the rules of reality, only bend the rules while still not directly defying them.

Human Human Fruit, model: Odin

Type: Zoan

Powers: gives the user greatly enhanced strength and durability, along with immense knowledge. The user also gets the power to see anything out of one eye, whether past, present, or future. They get access to a swordspear of light called Gungnir, which when thrown never misses its target. The user also gains knowledge of runes, and 18 runes of power, along with nine songs that can affect the natural world in different ways.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses, along with for all of winter, the user slips into a coma.


	12. yep

This isn't really a post, more an idea. One, leave a word in the reviews and ill attempt to make one of my shittascular devil Fruits out of it. Also, what Kaiju would you want to have a devil Fruit of? Personally, I'd have Destroyah.


	13. Shorter, but 75 more fan

Vroom Vroom Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: Gives the user the power of being a human engine. Machines they touch directly can be activated and used, and the user can boost themselves by speeding up their own "Engine".

Weaknesses: the user is at risk of overheating. Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

Lab Lab Fruit (shoved it with the learn idea)

Type: Paramecia

Powers: give the user two primary abilities. Analyze and Synthesize. Analyze allows the user to understand the properties of whatever they touch. Be it words, language, or a substance. Synthesize gives the user to create new substances from whatever they use in the outside environment.

Weaknesses: the user can't synthesize something that wouldn't come from the substances used. Standard devil fruit Weaknesses.

Fan Fan Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: gives the user to create hand fans of any size from their body. The fans created are capable of producing powerful winds like some sword techniques, and if made full fans extending from the body, can be moved hard enough to provide hovering capabilities.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses.

Plush Plush Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: gives the user the ability to make plush copies of whatever living creature they decide. These plushes have all the offensive skills and powers of the genuine article.

Weaknesses: the plushes are still made of the same substances as a regular plush, thus has all the defensive weaknesses one would have. Otherwise standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.


	14. Been a time

Trap Trap Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: gives the user the ability to turn almost any inanimate object into some sort of trap. Ranging from simple to incredibly complex.

Weaknesses: the user can't make traps from seastone or water. The traps created are limited by the user's own imagination. Which can prove a strength, or a great weakness. Otherwise, standard devil fruit Weaknesses.

Table Table Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: gives the user the ability to "Table" something to happen at a later date. For example, a user were to shoot somebody, they could "table" the damage done to a later date. Or if they were about to be punched, they could "table" when the fist reaches them.

Weaknesses: the event that's tabled will still happen, just it will happen at a later date decided by the user. Otherwise, standard devil fruit Weaknesses.

Photo Photo Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: gives the user two abilities. One is to produce flashes of of varying intensity, and the ability to create photos of anyone they see. The photo is a physical representation of the user's life force, so odd things can be done with them. Preserving a photo perfectly can extend ones life indefinitely. If the photo is moved in a position unnatural position for the people inside, they can experience headaches. And if the photo is hung somewhere, then dropped, of if the photo is burned. The people inside will suffer extreme physical harm matching what happened to the photo itself. Even to the point of death. The photos can also have these properties taken away if the user decides it.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses. Mirrors can send the effects onto the user. People with the Yami Yami no mi or covered by the Kage Kage no mi or in darkness are uneffected. As the photo needs light to work, or else it's a picture of nothing. If the user gets the photo of themselves, the photo looses all of its effects.

Mouth Mouth Fruit

Type: Paramecia

Powers: gives the user the ability of creating mouths of varying sizes along with teeth of varying sizes only on their body. The mouth also has a tongue that's extremely long and sticky like a frogs. What's swallowed can go two places. The actual mouth or a small pocket dimension. Eating things can be regurgitated at any time.

Weaknesses: these are real mouths. Standard devil fruit Weaknesses.


	15. No real creative ability

So, I've developed a need to complete whatever Dark Souls game I've been given (along with every SWTOR story) so updates will be more sporadic. Also, if for some reason you wanna use my Fruits, god only knows why, feel free but tell me what you're using it in, love to read that. Also, keep feeding me words.


	16. Angels, hats, and food

Cook Cook Fruit

Type: paramecia

Powers: allows the user to produce any cooked food from their own body that they can think of.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses. Also, the user cannot produce uncooked foods. Like, the user can't produce regular cheese, but they can produce fondue. Also, the user has to know what the dish actually is, and how to prepare it.

Hat Hat Fruit

Type: paramecia

Powers: allows the user to create hats of any type with two properties. One property is that enhances a single mental process of whoever wears it. Whether Rage, joy, or intelligence. Also, each hat is connected, meaning that if something enters inside of the hat, the user can make it exit out of another hat they've created.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses

Human Human Fruit, model: seraphim

Type: Zoan

Powers: gives the user enhanced versions of the standard Angel Fruit. Along with three other abilities. One is extremely powerful regeneration, and the dangerous ability, the Light of God. This power can utterly annihilate most things in existence. And finally, the user gains a form of enlightenment. The Zoan form is something wrapped in wings, nobody has truly seen what lies underneath those wings.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses. Vulnerable to the powers of the Human Human Fruit, model: Archdemon. The user not only cannot touch those "good" and pure of heart, but they have to obey them.


	17. The Bug Corps

Fly Fly Fruit, Model: Grasshopper

Type: Zoan

Powers: offers the regular zoan abilities, along with an extra pair of limbs an extremely high boost to ones legs, making jumps and kicks incredibly powerful. Along with a power called "Molt" that most arthropodal related Fruits have. Molt allows the user to shed their skin and heal themselves, along with growing in power. Also gains wings

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses, pesticides, after molting, left with a much softer body for a time.

Beetle Beetle Fruit, model: Hercules

Type: Zoan

Powers: standard abilities granted by a zoan Fruit, along with extra limbs and one of the largest boost to total strength. Making the user up to 850 times physically stronger than they were. Gains two massive horns on their head, the ability to climb nearly any surface, and the ability "molt". Also gains wings.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses, pesticides, enters a much softer body after using molt.

Spider Spider Fruit, model: Tarantula

Type: Zoan

Powers: gives the usual abilities of a zoan, along with four extra limbs that can either be round ended, ended with hands, or ended at a point. The user can produce silk which can be incredibly strong on its own, launch irritating hairs from their body, gain a venomous bite, and spew acid from their mouth. Also gains increased sensitivity to vibrations, he ability to climb any surface, along with the molt ability.

Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses, pesticides, weak after molt, can't produce limitless amounts of silk, Venom can have an antidote. May have an urge to eat its loved ones.

Scorpion Scorpion Fruit, model: Fattail

Type: Zoan

Powers: the regular abilities of a zoan, large pinchers on the forlimbs, two extra pairs of limbs, and a tail with a stinger that contains an extremely deadly Nerotoxin within. The user can climb along any surface, and gains access to the molt ability.

Weaknesses: standard devil fruit Weaknesses, weak after molting, pesticides, and the neurotoxin can have a antidote developed with enough time. Glows under some light.


End file.
